The use of composite materials to fabricate certain parts of a turbojet engine requires special means to attach these parts to metallic parts. This is especially true in areas of high temperature, since the coefficients of thermal expansion for the two materials vary greatly.
In the case of an annular burner ring or a flame holder the particular problem relates to the attachment points of the burner ring or flame holder to the adjacent afterburner duct. The metallic duct and the attaching fork-joints have a coefficient of expansion approximately three times greater than that of the composite material forming the burner ring or flame holder.